Inferno Dust
|romaji = Shounetsujigoku Koujin|user = Kasai Niku|quirk type = Emitter|quirk range = Self/Long}} Description Inferno Dust is an Emitter-Type Quirk that allows the user to transfer some of his/her own carbonic body mass into the epidermic layer of the skin. Thus forming what is essentially volatile coal dust that flakes off of the skin. This Quirk was made from the combination of the Quirks Carbonic Absorption and Shed Skin. Due to the former, the user is capable of absorbing carbonic smoke in order to replenish what is lost. However, it is incapable of absorbing on the level of the parent Quirk. The advantages of this Quirk include the ability to absorb carbon into the body by breathing carbonic emissions that would otherwise prove detrimental to one's health. Along with that, the body is capable of filtering oxygen out of carbonic gases like CO2 to allow the lungs to use it.The explosions created by the combustion of the coal dust are capable of taking out small to moderate sized buildings with larger ones requiring more dust to be in the air before combustion. To help counter out the loss of carbonic body mass, the user can reabsorb the used carbon by breathing in the created smoke. The disadvantages of this Quirk include the possibility of injuring the user with their own explosions. Along with that, the user can sustain vision damage due to coal dust entering the eyes. Since it takes up one's carbonic body mass, reckless overuse can easily lead to death as carbon makes up about 16% of the body. The coal dust, once it becomes airborne, is at the mercy of the wind. That can be rather unfortunate if the wind decides to blow it back at the user. The most painful disadvantage of this Quirk is that it slowly chips away at the user's skin each time it is used, thus creating raw spots with moderate overuse with full skinning with extreme overuse. It would be best to wait in between uses to allow the skin to heal. Parent Quirks Carbonic Absorption This Quirk belongs to Kasai's father. This is a Mutant-Type Quirk that causes the user to absorb carbon via breathing and, to a degree, skin contact. The Quirk can be rather dangerous to others as the user can absorb the carbonic body mass of others. This alone disqualified Kasai's father from working in the coal mine. Shed Skin This Quirk belongs to Kasai's mother. This is a Transformation-Type Quirk that allows the user to shed their skin similarly to that of a snake. Thus unraveling a fresh, new, youthful skin. This Quirk gave Kasai's mother her seemingly eternal youth despite her impoverishment. Otherwise, the Quirk is useless. Minor Quirk Effects Due to the natural flammability of this Quirk, the area is immediately a dangerous place to be as the slightest spark can trigger a massive explosion Alongside that, breathing in the Quirk can cause damage to one's lungs. Often leading to black lung disease. Lastly, the area inside and below the smoke can become abnormally hot due to the Greenhouse Effect, in which Greenhouse gases trap heat in a specific area. Category:An English Birb Creation Category:Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks